A Yearning Heart
by MissArchon
Summary: Set in modern day times, what happens when Kagome Higurashi finds out that she more than just an average girl. After being attacked one night, Kagome finds out she's the long lost moon princess, sought by her people to end the ongoing Celestial War. Please read :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! So this is my first fan fiction based on my adaptation of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Even though her name is mentioned several times, this story HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE KAGUYA CHARACTER FROM THE INUYASHA SERIES! This is my own completely separate unrelated version of her character. This story is rated M for language and future content so with that I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to follow and review, and lastly… **I do not under any circumstances own any characters from the Inuyasha franchise!**

* * *

_Preface_

_The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter _

_Thousands of years ago, a humble bamboo cutter lived with his dear wife on the banks of the Fuji River. Every day they prayed to the gods for a child to no avail. Years had passed and one evening as the cutter wandered through the forest, he stumbled upon a bamboo branch that shone like the moon. Upon its discovery, a child the size of a thumb was found inside, an answer to the couples prayers. Together they raised the child, naming her Kaguya-hime after the moon that she so closely resembled. As the girl grew her true identity was revealed; she was the princess of the moon, sent to Earth by her people in order to escape the ongoing Celestial War. As she grew into a young woman, stories of the Princess' beauty brought suitors from all across the land. One by one they were all rejected, until the Emperor himself asked for her hand in marriage. With a heavy heart she rejected the Emperors proposal, admitting that her only true objective was returning to her treasured kingdom. Several more years passed, and the moon people finally came to retrieve their beloved princess. As Princess Kaguya departed, a robe crafted out of the finest silk was draped upon her, forever erasing all memories of her former life on Earth…_

* * *

_Chapter One: An Unveiled Destiny_

I woke up with a heavy groan, stretching my muscles as I simultaneously tried to turn off my alarm.

"Why does school have to start so early?" I whined, a scowl forming on my face.

With a hesitant sigh I climbed out of bed and walked out of my room. "Sota! Get up, it's time for school!" I yelled running to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and nearly screamed! My hair was a tangled black mess, sticking out in several places while my eyes gave the assumption that I hadn't slept in days. That's what a whole 3 weeks of winter break did to you.

_It fucked up your sleeping schedule…_

I ran a comb through my hair, untangling the lush curls until they landed just below my waist. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, my reflection closely mimicking my every action. I swiftly applied my mascara while my silver eyes solemnly peered back at me …

I'm the only one in my family who came out looking the way I did. Whereas my mom, brother, and grandpa all have brown hair/eyes, tan skin and a relatively short stature, here I am; a 5'7 girl with cascading black curls, ivory skin, and silver eyes said to rival the moon. I'm a freak in my own home, no question about it.

I hurried down the stairs where I saw my mom preparing coffee. I ate the bagel she left out, kissing her cheek,

"G'Moring mom… Souta, you shouldn't play video games on the table"

"Shut up, I'm about to win!"

"Whatever just don't be late for school. Ok mom, I'm off. See ya later"

"Alright honey, just come right back home so you can watch the shrine…"

I walked to my bus stop all the while getting the impression that I was being watched. I had been getting the same feeling for the past couple weeks but today it just felt stronger… I turned around, scoping my surroundings not noticing anyone in particular.

"Calm down Kagome, people walk by here all the time!" I lied to myself. The area I lived in was particularly desolate; people hardly came out of their homes let alone walked around…

As I was engrossed in my thoughts, an eerie breeze gusted by, sending chills raking through my body. Leaves viciously scattered the air as my hair blew in different directions. I squinted, trying to get a hold of what was happening, and for a brief moment I could've sworn I saw a woman watching me from across the road. As quickly as they came the winds departed, leaving me a bit apprehensive. I looked around; there wasn't another soul in sight. I was just me; alone, confused, and underneath it all, scared.

For a lack of better words, the day was dull and tedious. After my whole fiasco with the strange wind and stalker, the bus picked me up, taking me to school where I recalled my morning events to my best friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. They brushed it off, telling me that I was probably imagining it commencing to talk about who asked them to winter formal, I didn't really pay that much attention.

By the time I got dropped off back at my bus stop, it was already 5 with the sun setting on the horizon. I began the slow trek to my house, hoping to get there as soon as possible. I barley walked a quarter of the way when the sky darkened, the only thing navigating me being the light posts scatted across the street. I stopped, momentarily checking my phone when a harsh gust of wind blew towards me.

I looked in the opposite direction and froze, there she was, the woman from this morning standing a mere 5 feet away... Everything about her seemed odd. She wore a red and white kimono tied in the middle with a yellow sash. Her hair was in a high bun, pinned back by two feathers. Right on her chest was the emblem of a spider etched in black thread and in her hand was an old looking fan. Her ears were pointed, something that caught me off guard, but her eyes, they were what sent chills down my spine. Her eyes were red, like a demon's, bearing into my very soul.

"You girl, your name is Kagome Higurashi is it not?"

I gulped. _Who the hell was this lady, a stalker?_

I summoned as much strength as I could before I opened my mouth, "W-who are you? And how the hell do you know who I am!?"

"Kagome," she chuckled, "everyone knows who you are, or should I say, Princess Kaguya…"

_What? This lady was definitely crazy and starting to creep me out. _

"Listen lady, I-"

"I am Lady Kagura of the Wind, sent to Earth by Lord Naraku to retrieve his long lost possession, you my dear. You can either come with me willing, supporting Naraku's conquest of universal domination or, if you resist, I can simply drag back your dead lifeless body. What shall it be?"

"I…I…I…I…I…"

I ran. I had no idea what I was doing but I sprinted as fast as I could.

"_Dance of Blades!_" she yelled.

I turned around only to see giant glowing crescents flying towards me .I jumped out of the way, gasping in horror as I witnessed them slice a tree trunk completely in half. I stumble up, running towards the woods that surrounded the road.

I sprinted through the brush not caring if branches or twigs left scrapes on my arms and legs. I ran into a clearing about to continue forward when a crescent dropped from above, knocking me over and nicking my arm in the process. I yelped in pain, clamping onto my arm in a futile effort to stop the bleeding.

"Tisk tisk tisk." She cooed as she kneeled towards me. "Oh Kaguya, if you would've just obeyed, your life might've been spared. But that's the last thing we need, another ruler from the Neo-Kingdom messing up our plans."

"Fuck off bitch!" I yelled as I spat on her. She slapped my face, pain searing through my cheek. "For a princess, you do lack manners my dear." she scoffed.

I tried pushing myself back up, wanting to get as far away from her as possible. However, with one flick of her wrist a gust of wind pinned me down, preventing me from moving.

"Don't worry Princess" she said as she raised her fan "I'll make your death as quick as possible."

Just as her fan dropped, a giant boomerang the size of a person landed in front of her, knocking her back several feet.

"Shit!" she hissed.

"Kagura! Step away from her." another voice warned.

Out of nowhere came a beautiful young woman, dressed in a white cat suit detailed with purple stitching and golden armor. She had long brown hair secured in a ponytail on top of her head with fierce brown eyes that shone with fury.

"Well well well, look who decided to crash the party. Sango, your timing is as perfect as ever, I was just about to kill the little brat when you showed…" Kagura said scowling at her.

With a twirl of her wrist, the girl named Sango launched the boomerang towards Kagura, nearly decapitating her. Within seconds, Kagura was in the air riding a giant feather looking down on me yelling "Don't think you're out of the woods yet Princess! I'll be back soon enough to kill you."

And with that she left, leaving no trace of her presence behind. In the meantime my limp body lay on the floor as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

Sango rushed over to me, "Princess, Princess are you alright!? Say something please!"

I shook my head trying my hardest to show her my arm. With all my blood loss my whole body felt as heavy as bricks.

"Oh God this isn't good, you're wounded. I'm going to have to get you back to the Neo-Kingdom now!"

With a quick heave Sango picked me up carrying me to an unknown location.

"Don't worry Princess, you'll be alright…"

As my vision faltered, I saw the moon gleaming beautifully down at me while I questioned what exactly had taken place.

The moons gentle glow was the last thing I saw before my lids slowly closed and I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

This chapter was a bit short only because it's purpose was to give you guys a basis on what was going on. Don't worry; next chapter will have PLENTY of Kagome/Inuyasha interaction along with Kagome figuring out her future destiny! Stay tuned for the next chapter :D

Sincerely,

-Miss Archon


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I didn't realize how difficult it was LOL. But anyways here the next chapter, it explains a lot about Kagomes past and what happened to her. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up groggily, shifting underneath my covers as I let out a content sigh.

_Hmm, my bed's so soft._ I thought

My eyes instantly shot open. My bed was not soft, if anything it was the hardest thing I've ever slept on.

I jumped up only to find myself in a large king size bed covered in a lavender duvet. Etched in the fabric were intricate golden swirls while in the middle lay an enormous crescent moon. I looked up to find a silver canopy with thick white curtains surrounding the bed, efficiently preventing me from seeing anything outside.

I began panicking, this was definitely not my room. The events from the night before flooded my mind and I gasped. The woman Kagura attacking me, her calling me Princess Kaguya, that strange girl Sango rescuing me. I looked down to find myself still dressed in my school clothes, blood covering the whole right portion of my arm. I pulled the sleeve back to find it nicely wrapped only to groan a moment later. There was no doubt about it, the events from last night had happened, whether or not I wanted to believe it.

I hesitantly pulled off the duvet and pushed the curtains back. A wondrous gasp escaped my lips as I took in room before me. In front of me lay a bedroom that was practically the size of my house. I looked up and found myself staring at an ornate chandelier, hanging from a celling covered in golden designs. The walls were white, giving off a pearly sheen with purple and gold accents all over the room. On my left lay a white marble fireplace completed with silver etching while various trinkets were place on the mantel. Meanwhile on my left was a small golden night stand decorated with a bouquet of the prettiest flowers I've ever seen. But what was located in front of me was what received the most of my attention. In front of me lay two giant doors that reached the ceiling covered in thin white curtains. The doors were open, the curtains meanwhile billowing in the wind. I walked over to find myself standing on a round balcony. I walked over to the marble railing and looked over.

Before me lay a vast lake going as far as the eyes could see. Various boats hung in the water, their delicate designs resembling diamonds amongst the lake, fireworks in the meantime went off in the distance. I looked into the sky. It was dark, but somehow I could see clearly as a result of a light glow that hung in the air. The stars were marvelous; decorating the sky beautifully as I looked onto what I assumed was the moon. I stared at it, my mind racing with thoughts when I noticed its large blue form…

_That's funny… I've never seen the moon this big or blue before…._

I screamed.

That wasn't the moon I was looking at, it was the Earth, as clear and as vivid as ever. There it was, it's giant form hanging in the air, mocking me. I felt like fainting when I heard the door open. I scurried back to my room grabbing the closest object near me and pointing it towards the perpetrator.

It was the girl Sango, she was in the same clothes from the night before. She stared at me with a questionable expression as she walked over. My arm shot up, pointing the candelabra at her before I shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! DON'T YOOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP OR I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I TOOK 5 YEARS OF SOFTBALL I KNOW HOW TO THROW!" I warned her.

She stopped in her tracks, an earnest expression covering on her face. A soft sigh left her lips "I see you don't remember anything from your times here. I don't know why I expected you would, after all, you were only a child when you left." She said sullenly.

_She seemed so sad. _

I shook my head getting back to my interrogation. "The Earth." I trembled, she looked up. "Why," I whispered, "Why can I see the Earth from this room?" My gaze intently on Sango. "Princess," she said warily, "One can always view the Earth from the moon."

I slumped to my knees, processing what she said. "I can't be on the moon," I trembled. "This is some kind of sick joke- no, a dream! This can't be happening right? I mean, it's impossible." I said looking at Sango with a hopeful expression.

She sighed "Oh Princess, you don't remember a thing… Come with me, the Queen has been waiting for your wakening. Every day she's come, hoping to see you to no avail."

"Wait, how long have I've been sleeping for? A day?"

"No my lady, a week."

I groaned, my family was probably worried sick wondering where I disappeared to.

"Princess?" Sango spoke, "shall we depart?"

I hesitantly looked back towards the balcony, watching the Earth as it slowly rotated.

I let out I sigh, "Ya, let's go…"

* * *

Together Sango and I walked down a long corridor, various paintings hanging off the walls with an intricate ceiling on top. We stopped in front of two large doors that Sango commenced to knock on.

"My lady," she spoke.

"Come in Sango." A soft voice said from behind the door.

Sango opened the large door, beckoning me to walk in first as she followed in suit.

The room was faintly dark, lit by a chandelier and several candles scattered around the room.

Sango who had taken lead stopped and bowed, "Queen Midoriko, I present to you your daughter, the long lost Princess Kaguya."

With that rose a figure from across the room, she walked over and I gasped. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She wore an elegant night gown with a silver robe on top. She had straight midnight hair that landed just above her waist. In the middle of her forehead lay a golden crescent moon. And her eyes, they were as sliver as mine, gleaming with joy and elation.

She spoke, "Sango, please excuse us, I'd like to have a moment to catch up with my daughter. Also have Lady Kaede send out messages to all the neighboring kingdoms. We shall have a ball tonight in celebration of Kaguya's return."

"Yes your majesty." Sango spoke as she bowed and exited the room.

The woman turned her head towards me and smiled, she walked over and embraced me, "Oh my dear Kaguya, I've missed you so." She pulled back only to wipe tears from her eyes. She looked me up and down, "My daughter you have grown into such a beautiful young woman," she praised. "I don't know why I was blessed with the good fortune of having such beautiful children."

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me for being so rash but, I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about. I don't mean to be rude, but I just want to go home, to Earth. I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm not Kaguya or whoever you think I am."

The lady chuckled. "Ah your stubbornness, you get that from me. I wouldn't have expected you to remember everything from the time you spent here. You were only three when we had to send you to Earth. That was the hardest decision I've ever made. But Kaguya I've-"

"Kagome."

"Excuse me darling?"

"Kagome, my name is Kagome."

"I thought you'd be raised with a different name, my apologies then. Kagome, I've missed you dearly. Every night for the past 14 years I've been waiting for the moment you would return, and here you are." She began crying.

"My daughter, you're finally home."

"Ma'am," I said hesitantly, "I'm not your daughter. I'm sorry but I've got my own family back home."

"You are my daughter Kagome, and the future ruler of the Neo-Kingdom. I know you don't believe me so let's start from the beginning shall we?"

She took me over to her own balcony where she sat me down on a chair overlooking the lake.

"Centuries ago I began my reign as Queen Midoriko, ruler of the Universe and Queen of the Neo-Kingdom here on the moon. I wed your father, King Calisto of the neighboring galaxy, and gave birth to you and your twin sister Kikyo the following century."

"After both of you were born, the Celestial War commenced. Naraku, one of my most trusted adversaries, ruler of the Omega Centauri Galaxy turned on me, wanting to rule the universe himself. He quickly formed a band of alliances, Princess Kagura and Prince Byakuya from planet Methuselah, Hakudoshi of Haumea, and Prince Bankotsu and his brothers from the Centaurus Galaxy. Together they reigned terror on the Moon Kingdom and attempted to destroy the planet Earth."

"You my child, were born with a large amount of spiritual power that Naraku knew he could use. Several times he tried stealing you and at one point breached palace security. I caught him just as he entered your room and used all of my power to send him to the farthest region of the universe. It was then I knew that you would be unsafe so long as the war commenced. That's when I made the most difficult decision of my life."

"Our clan receives our power from the crescent moons found on our forehead. Before you left, I sealed away you power knowing that Naraku would be able to sense it even as far away as he was. When I did your crescent disappeared. After months of searching, I found a young couple who I felt would raise you with the same grace and compassion I would, and that's where I decided you would live. After you left, Naraku's forces became dormant and our people assumed the war was over. The tide turned against him and his allies when out of nowhere Naraku and his adversaries disappeared. I had servants watch you from afar in order to make sure you were safe and everything seemed fine until recently. On the day you were attacked Sango was sent out to watch you, we're still trying to figure out how Kagura found you."

I was trying my hardest to take everything in. I was bursting with questions. "So… I have a twin, am a member of some unknown universal species, future ruler of the universe, and your daughter?"

"Yes, my dear" Midoriko said.

"…"

"This is crazy, I'm crazy. This can't possibly be happening!" I said as I got up and paced the balcony.

I felt two gentle hands on my shoulders as I turned to face her, the woman who claimed was my biological mother.

"Kagome please, try to reason with me. I know it's difficult to take in but I am speaking the truth! This is your destiny!"

"How do you know it's me, huh?! How do you know that I'm this so called Kaguya?" I said staring into her silver eyes, her silver eyes that so closely resembled mine.

She sighed, "Each royal family born in the universe has specific features found solely in their clan. It's what keeps families connected and allows each of us to remember our heritage. Although each clan inherits traits found only in their lineage, our crescent moons for example, the royal families of each planet kingdom all have eyes that resemble one another. Sango for example, Princess of Jupiter, has brown eyes as do each member of her family, Prince Miroku of Mercury and his clan all have eyes of indigo, and lastly we the Moon Rulers all receive silver eyes, the same color as the moon itself."

"If you still are not convinced, then think back on your life. Have you not always felt unfitting on Earth? Every time you looked at the moon didn't you ever yearn to return?"

She was right. Not once had I felt like I belonged where I was. I had friends, plenty of them. I wasn't bullied or picked on, hell, if anything I was popular. Boys always paid attention to me, my friends always asked to be around me. But even then, I still felt odd, out of place.

I sighed "You're right, you're completely right. I've always had a deep connection with the moon, even as a child and not once have I ever felt as completely accepted as my friends…"

"But, if you knew Naraku had disappeared, why didn't you ever come to get me? Didn't you want me back?"

"Darling, of course I did, every night you were the last thing on my mind. Here, come with me."

We walked out of her room, down a hall way into another area. It was a spacious room that had nothing but a giant water fountain lying right in the middle. She walked over to it and beckoned me over. I peered into it and saw nothing but clear shimmering water. She closed her eyes and her crescent began glowing, she touched the water and it instantly gave off a silver glow. My reflection turned into an image of my living room, my mother appeared, sitting on the couch staring out the window looking depressed.

"Every day I watched you, desperately wanting to bring you back. I never forgot about you." She said.

Tears pricked my eyes, "May I…Talk to her?"

"Of course."

I hesitated, "Mama," instantly she was looking at me, she scrambled up and stared into what I guessed was the living room mirror.

"Kagome!" she said looking shocked but continued, "Honey, where are you? Where have you been? Your grandfather and I have been worried sick not to mention that Sota has been crying for days," I felt a pang of guilt. "I know mama, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys. It's just…. I got caught up in some serious business."

"Like what young lady?"

"I found out I'm adopted"

She hesitated.

"…And that I'm future ruler of the universe. That's kind of how I'm talking to you right now, through some kind of freaky magic voodoo stuff."

My mom sighed and then then chuckled. She looked up "I always knew you were special Kagome, as a baby you would always surprise me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your adoption, I just found you one day at the shire, and immediately fell in love with you. You're my daughter whether or not you came from my womb. When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure mom, things are complicated to say the least. I'm caught in between a war and have a whole mess of bad guys after me, but I'll try my hardest to get home soon."

"Alright honey. Just try not to get hurt ok?"

"Ok mom, I have to go now but I love you ok? Tell grandpa and Sota not to worry."

"I will Kagome, I love you too angle, I always have. Just come back quickly alright?"

I sighed, "I will mom, bye" and with that her image faded, turning back into my reflection.

I looked back at Midoriko, "Sorry," I said "I just didn't want her to worry."

"It's alright child, I understand."

"Is it ok if I go back to my room? I want to sleep a little bit so I can clear my head."

"Of course Kagome, would you like me to escort you there?"

"No it's alright, I can find my way."

"I'll send a servant in a few hours to get you ready for the ball later."

"Mhmm" I said, and with that I turned and left, unaware of the sad gaze Midoriko sent me.

* * *

I walked down the corridor Sango previously ushered me through.

I turned a corner and was about to enter my room when the door next to mine opened. A young woman stepped out of the door way.

I was shocked. This girl looked exactly like me except for a few minor details. She had long straight hair that same length as mine with bangs across her forehead. She was my height with my similar skin tone. Her eyes were silver too but whereas mine were almond shaped, hers were more slanted.

She stared at me with a shocked expression before regaining her composure. She looked me up and down, "Who are you?" she said harshly.

_Who did this girl think she was? _

"If anything, I should be asking you that?" I said.

She narrowed her eyes, "I am Princess Kikyo daughter of Queen Midoriko. I'm not fond of trespassers so leave immediate before I have the guards send you to prison." She said walking past me.

I spoke up. "I'm Princess Kaguya… your sister."

She instantly stopped, her body stiffening before me. She turned around and strode back towards me, scanning my face closely as she quickly raised her hand. She brushed my bangs back, her eyes intently looking at me before they returned to their original stoic look.

"You're not Kaguya." She said as she briskly walked off. Leaving me alone to question her judgment.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. After what Kiyo said, I didn't know what to believe. So there I lay, wondering what hurt more, the fact that Midoriko lied to me or the fact that I believed her in the first place.

My sadness instantly turned into anger. _WHAT THE HELL!_ Like Kikyo knew what she was talking about! After all, we were only children when I left! Midoriko claimed that I was Kaguya; I mean after all, I'm pretty sure my own mother would know…

I was too busy stuck in my thoughts when I heard the door open. In came a young woman about 20 or so holding several items. I stepped out from behind the curtain, when she noticed me.

"I'm sorry to have woken you Princess but the Queen told me it was time to get you ready."

"It's quite alright… Um who are you?"

"Pardon me for being so rude, I am Yuko, your lady in waiting." She cheerfully said.

That's when I noticed a little glass jar and towel she had placed down on the nightstand.

"What's that for?" I asked

"Oh, this is for your wound. May I see it?" I stretched out my arm half expecting to see an overly exaggerated wound.

Yuko pulled my sleeve back and gently unwound the gauze. My arm didn't look too bad, the cut was only about a finger length and didn't look very deep. Yuko unclasped the little glass jar and placed some of the clear ointment on her hand.

"You should sit down," she said "this might hurt."

I sat down on one of the chairs as Yuko approached ointment in hand. She placed it on my open wound and I nearly screamed. From my arm came one of the worst pains I've ever felt. I clenched my teeth as a burning sensation engulfed my arm.

"I'm sorry Princess," She said "The pain is only momentarily."

"What's this for?" I whimpered out.

"Look for yourself." Yuko pointed to my arm

I looked at my arm and was shocked to say the least.

Where my wound had previously been was freshly healed skin. It looked as if I hadn't been wounded at all, no scars, nothing. Just my blemish free skin.

I looked at her in astonishment.

"In the Neo-Kingdom we have advanced medicine among other things. I've set your bath, let's get you washed shall we."

I followed Yuko towards a door in the corner of my room. She opened it only to reveal a giant bathroom with a Jacuzzi like bath placed right in the middle. I could visibly see the steam rolling off the top and eagerly looked towards the bubbles covering the water.

I quickly undressed out of my dirty clothes, not caring what Yuko saw and instantly jumped in the water. It was heavenly to say the least. Yuko shuffled around in the corner and came back with several glass jars similar to the one with the healing ointment. She proceeded to wash my hair, drenching it in a light pink shampoo that smelled like cherry blossoms. Yuko combed out all the knots in my hair until only silky stands were left. She grabbed a soft cloth, dipped it in the water and scrubbed my body with another substance from a different jar. When she was done I rinsed my body off, my skin and hair glowing feeling baby smooth.

Yuko draped me in a large fluffy robe and escorted me to yet another room. There I found several women waiting for me in a salon like environment. I was placed down on a spa table when the ladies began waxing my arms and legs, me trying my hardest not to yelp. When they finished, a clear oil was rubbed on my body, giving of a cherry blossom scent and a light natural glow. They put a similar cream in my hair placing it in high rollers. An older woman stepped forward and did my makeup. She placed a light skin powder on my face and with blush to go along. A purple smokey eye was placed on both lids, giving me a sultry look. A small golden tube was pulled out containing dark eyeliner inside. She placed it on my top lids and curled my eye lashes adding on what looked like mascara. A light pink gloss was added to my lips completing the whole look.

They took my hair out of its rollers to reveal lush shiny curls. Out came an ornate silver box which they opened to reveal a beautiful ivy chain tiara. Various gems decorated it but in the middle lay a beautiful moon stone that emitted a soft glow. On each side were two crescent moons that faced outward, lined with tiny diamonds. They secured it on my head, everyone stepping back to admire their handwork. Yuko gasped exclaiming, "Princess, you look stunning!" She handed me a large hand mirror that I glanced in.

The person in the reflection wasn't me. She was beautiful, an enchantress. Never in a million years did I believe I could ever look like this or have this happen to me. Tears pricked my eyes and I quickly blinked them back, "Thank you, everyone. Never could I expect this to happen to me! I'm nothing but grateful. How can I ever repay you?"

"Princess, it is only our duty to serve you. You've been gone for so long, we all assumed you would never return. Your presence is more than enough repayment." Yuko said warmly.

"Thank you so much." I smiled hugging her.

"Let's go Princess. It's time for you to get dress."

Yuko and I walked back to my room only to have her excuse herself for a moment. She came back with the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen.

"Here, let's put it on you" she said.

I put it on and had Yuko lead me to a large mirror. I look at my reflection, and gasped.

My dress made out of the finest silk, began with a sweetheart neckline, detailed embroidery beginning at my chest and finishing at my waist. Beautiful gems were scattered along my dress shimmering with every movement I made. The dress was curve hugging, accenting my average bust and slightly curvy waist. When it reached my knees, the dress flowed out and turned into a small train. On the edges lay a light lace design of crescent moons and lilies, decorated lightly with a gold stitching. Yuko gave me silver heels to wear, hidden underneath my dress.

"Her majesty requested your presence when you were done dressing, our guests should be arriving soon."

Yuko led me back to Midoriko's room and opened the door. I stepped inside alone and saw her looking as beautiful as ever in a lavender ball gown only suitable for a queen.

She sucked in her breath, "Kagome, you look absolutely beautiful. Come here."

She beckoned me over to her dresser and opened up a small jewelry box on top. Out she pulled a diamond necklace with a single purple gem dangling from the chain.

"Right after both of you were born, I had necklaces specially made for you and Kikyo. Hers accented with a sapphire and yours with an amethyst."

She placed it on my neck. "There!" she clasped her hands, "You're ready!"

I spoke up, "Who exactly is going to be attending the ball tonight"

"Hmmm, let's see. The rulers of this galaxy such as Princess Rin and Prince Miroku. Royals of the neighboring galaxy…"

"Who am I missing…? Let's see, ahh, and your fiancé."

I choked, "What!"

"Your fiancé darling! Prince Inuyasha, the future Sun King."

My eyes were popping out of my head. I haven't even been here a day and I'm already engaged to some guy I don't even know…

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Your Majesty, may I inform you that our guests have begun to arrive."

Midoriko squealed, "Let's go darling. We don't want to keep them waiting!"

* * *

A servant led me to the Grand Ballroom, ushering me through a back room that led me to the top of the Grand Stairway. I peeked from out from behind the corner and my jaw dropped. The ballroom was beautiful and approximately five times the size of my house! The room below me was filled with hundreds of people wearing gowns and tuxes of different colors. Different cocktails and appetizers lined the walls while people conversed on the dance floor.

I turned back and began panicking. I didn't know what I was thinking, there was no way I was princess and it's not like I would fool anyone. The servant could see me panicking and instantly spoke up "Princess, please don't fret. You were born to do this, it's in your blood." I smiled, she was right, I mean, she had to be.

I looked over again to see Midoriko reaching the foot of the stairs. She cleared her throat and everyone hushed down. She spoke,

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Cosmos, I would like to thank you all for graciously coming to celebrate with us. Today is a very special day. 14 years ago we had the misfortune of having my dear daughter leave us. Only a child, we were forced under extreme circumstance to send her away. But today my adversaries, we may celebrate! After 14 long years she has finally returned as gracious and beautiful as ever. May I present to you your future queen, my daughter, Princess Kaguya."

My heart was pounding and with that the servant nudged me to go forward. I walked out and presented myself on the stairway. All the guests clapped and cheered as I came out. With my back straight and my hand on the rail, I slowly walked down taking in everything that was in front of me.

As I slowly walked down, I saw Midoriko staring up at me with pride and love. Sango who I found in the crowd looked as beautiful as ever dressed in a dark green dress and tiara, she smiled and nodded in my direction. Kikyo was among the crowd, surrounding herself with what I expected to be other royals, sending various glares and scowls in my direction. That's when I saw him. In the crowd next to Kikyo was a young man dressed sharply in a royal military suit. It was white, detailed with gold buttons and embroidery while various medals and badges decorated his chest. Long silver hair framed his face and torso, while deep golden eyes scanned the room until he found _her_. I saw his arm slink around Kikyo's waist as he kissed her cheek, my heart letting out a sharp pang.

He winced slightly and scanned the room until he looked up, tender golden eyes bearing into mine. That's when I felt it, a deep longing sensation emitting from my heart

_Inuyasha… _Something inside me yearned. A stunned expression took over his face as he intently peered at me from the floor.

There he was. My mate. My beloved. My fiancé in the arms of my sister.

_Inuyasha… _My heart whispered as I reached the end of the stairs….

* * *

Ok so I lied about the Inuyasha part... DONT HATE ME! But i promise that next chapter him and Kaggy will get down to business! If I get a lot a reviews I might post up the chapter later today ;)

-Miss Archon


	3. Chapter 3

LadyNica- LOL ya I noticed the Sailor Moon similarities too as I was going over the chapters

vampireinu95- I agree, Kikyos kinda an ehhh character. you'll kinda hate her at first but her actions will be explained in future chapters and you'll kinda feel for her after :3

RiceBallMaker94- thanks! i appreciate your reviews 3

HopelessRomantic183- Ya i know that the whole Kaguya thing does get annoying after a while, but bear with me. all the characters will call her Kagome eventually! probably by next chapter :3 Thanks for the support!

* * *

Hey guys! So I apologize completely for not updating in a while. I had a lot to deal with this week and I was basically felling depressed and lethargic. You know when you find out something you kinda wish you could un-know, well ya, that's what I'm dealing with. Personally I get really pissed when authors take forever to review so I apologize ahead of time. Here's the next chapter of A Yearning Heart, it's about 13 pages on word so I hope you enjoy! :3

I do not under any circumstances own the Inuyasha series even though I totally wish I did…

* * *

_Chapter 3- Hidden Emotions_

_Inuyasha POV_

She was perfect; there was no other way of putting it. Before my lay the envisionment of true beauty.

I stared at her intently, my body longing to embrace her.

…..

I heard the news of Kaguya's return long before the ball. Kikyo had arrived to the Sol Palace hours earlier, informing me of what had happened.

_Flashback…_

I was in my room, getting dressed for the ball when I heard my door swing open.

Kikyo rushed in and sat on my bed, letting out a distressed huff.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

Kikyo sighed. "Kaguya's back…" she muttered out.

My back went rigged as I turned to face her, "What!"

"She's back dammit! Kaguya, your fiancée, your soul mate, she came back!" Kikyo spit out.

I stood there motionless while thoughts raced through my head. Kikyo rolled her eyes,

"About a week ago there was this whole commotion at the Luna Castle. All I remember was seeing Sango and my mother rush into Kaguya's room with servant's right behind them. I tried going in but my mother stopped me and warned me not to step foot inside."

"After a few hours I heard Sango come out of the room. I demanded she tell me what happened when she sneered and told me that the true ruler had come back." Kikyo began crying "She told me it was Kaguya…"

"I waited every day and hoped I would see her come out until I finally saw her earlier. Inuyasha, she's come back!" Kikyo broke down crying.

I walked over shirt in hand and cradled her on my bed. "Babe, isn't this a good thing? Your sister's back. You don't have to worry about ruling over the Neo-kingdom anymore and we can finally focus on us." I said looking down at her.

"Don't you get it Inuyasha!?" She screamed. "You're not my mate! You hers!"

"Once you see _her_, once everyone finds out that she's come back, it won't be the same anymore! You're going to go back to her and I'm just going to be alone again!"

"Kikyo look at me." I tilted her chin up as her big silver eyes looked up at me with worry. "You've owned my heart since the first moment I meet you. Neither your mother nor sister will change that. I love you Kikyo and I don't care if I have to give up my throne to continue being with you. Whether or not Kaguya's my fiancée, I'm staying with you." I said as my lips landed on hers.

I really did love Kikyo. She was the only person who truly accepted who I was not to mention that she was great to look at.

I pulled back, both of us gasping for air.

"Feel better?"

"I guess." Kikyo sniffed.

"Everything will be fine babe. It'll just be you and me. I won't let them separate us."

Kikyo giggled, "She's not even that pretty." Kikyo said as she leaned her body onto my bare chest. "Earth has really done a number on her not to mention that she doesn't even act like a royal. What an embarrassment." Kikyo scoffed.

I sent her a smirk, "See, I told you. You're worrying over nothing."

She placed small kisses all over my neck, a low growl emitting from my throat.

"What time are you arriving to the ball?" Kikyo spoke up.

"When my dad returns from Andromeda" I sighed. "He's over there by order of King Calisto, rounding up more recruits for the war."

"Maybe when you come over… we can have some fun?" she said, a devilish grin spreading across her face.

I flipped her over so her back was on the bed. I got on top of her, pushing her hair back so I could ravish her neck. "I want nothing more…" I purred out gently nipping at her pulse. She pushed me off.

"Down boy, save it for later." She said climbing off my bed. "I'm going back to the Luna Castle so I can get ready, don't keep me waiting."

"I won't babe" I said as she exited my room. A servant came in a moment later and helped me finish getting ready.

My mind was racing, wondering how I would keep Kikyo and I together.

_Present…_

I had arrived late just as I had told Kikyo. I left my family at the door, scanning the room until my eyes landed on her. She looked as beautiful as ever, dressed nicely in a light blue gown that hugged her curves and reached the floor. I pushed through the crowd, my sensitive ears noticing the shift in sound as Midoriko began speaking. I reached Kikyo, my arms slinking around her waist as I whispered into her ear, "You look gorgeous babe. Kaguya could never compete with how you look tonight." She blushed shading her face with her soft silky hair. "There she is…" Kikyo scowled. I sent a quick glance up the stairs, not giving a shit about who was walking down. "And here I am," I whispered "Standing by you." I said as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. That's when I felt it.

Deep in my heart came a sharp pang the moment my lips made contact with Kikyo's cheek. It was her, my mate in distress. I looked frantically, searching the crowd until I looked up at the balcony. My eyes connecting with hers.

There she was, Kaguya. Her gorgeous form making its way down the stairs.

She quickly looked away as my eyes stayed trained on her.

"What are you looking at?" Kikyo hissed.

"Nothing" I muttered.

When Kaguya reached the floor, the guests flocked to her. I saw Koga as he quickly snaked around her carrying her off to the dance floor. A growl unconsciously emitting from my throat.

"Inuyasha honey, are you ok?" Kikyo said as she noticed my tense form.

"Ya I'm fine. Let's go dance." I said harshly.

People scattered the dance floor, weaving in and out slowly to the beat of the music. I held Kikyo, my hand firmly on her waist as I leaned my head into the crook of her neck.

I didn't know why I was so restless. So what if Kaguya came back? That didn't mean shit. I had Kikyo and I love her more than ever.

Together we danced as I savored the moment, stealing a kiss as I tried to ignore the aching feeling in my chest.

"Inuyasha," someone called, my ears turning in that direction.

It was Kikyo's mother.

"Yes Queen Midoriko" I said bowing.

"Go dance with your fiancée shall you. I think everyone's eager to see the future couple together."

"I beg your pardon my queen but-"

"Mom can't you see he's with me right now!" Kikyo cut in.

"As her future husband, Inuyasha needs to have at least one dance with your sister."

"Oh please mom. You and I both know that's not Kaguya out there. Besides, Inuyasha's with me right now. Have her dance with someone else." Kikyo said pulling me away.

"I will not tolerate your behavior Kikyo, not now. Your sister's just come back home and I would've expected you to be more reasonable about this. As for your relationship, we can deal with that later but right now both of them must be presented as a couple."

Kikyo frowned, "Fine then, just take him."

"But Kikyo I-"

"Just go dance with her Inuyasha, it'll only be one dance." Kikyo said looking at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'll just wait over here. Come back when you're done." Kikyo muttered softly as she turned and left.

Midoriko sighed, "Come Inuyasha. Go dance with her…"

* * *

_Kagome POV_

I reached the bottom of the stairs, unsure of what to expect.

I looked around frantically as people began to surround me.

"Kaguya!" I heard, looking around to find Sango coming towards me.

"Oh, hi!" I said.

"You look stunning!"

"Like you should talk…" I muttered admiring her. Before me, Sango wore an olive green dress that perfectly accented her body. It was a one shoulder, and hugged her chest nicely as it flowed out onto the floor. Her bust was decorated with gold stitching and red gems and on her head was a small golden tiara highlighted with a green gem centered in the middle.

She giggled. "C'mon your mom wants you to meet everyone." Sango said as she dragged me over to Midoriko.

"Oh honey there you were!" Midoriko said as I approached, Sango in tow.

"I'd like you to meet the future Kings and Queens of our Galaxy, your future comrades."

"May I present Prince Koga of the Ōkami Clan, rulers of Neptune" Stepped forward a young man dress in a royal navy blue military suit with badges similar to Inuyasha. He had long black hair tied back in a ribbon with piercing cerulean eyes.

"Princess," he said bowing before me.

Next came forward a girl with layered black hair and big purple eyes. She was short and looked around my age, wearing a layered lavender dress that flowed whenever she moved. "Princess Rin of Pluto-" Midoriko barley said as Rin ran and jumped on me. "Oh Princess, I'm so glad you've returned! We're going to be best friends I just know it!" she giggled. Similar to Sango's, she wore a silver tiara with a purple gem in the middle.

After Rin, approached a girl with fiery red hair with a dress to match. She had deep green eyes that resembled emeralds; a bright red gem nestled in the middle of her tiara. "This is Ayame, princess of Mars" she bowed curtly, giving me an apathetic look.

"Prince Miroku of Mercury." Stepped forward a handsome young man with short black hair tied in a small ponytail. He had deep indigo eyes that captivated me and a light grey suit that resembled Koga's. "Ah my Princess," he said walking forward "You look as beautiful as ever," he said planting a kiss on my hand.

"Think about your actions letch…" Sango warned from a distance as Miroku chuckled and backed away.

"And lastly, young Prince Shippo of the Kitsune Clan. Rulers of Venus." Forward came a young boy with orange hair pulled back in a small ponytail. He shyly smiled at me, bowing slightly before he stood back up. His eyes were yellow and held kindness deep within them.

"Now that you all are acquainted, enjoy that ball." Said Midoriko as she quickly left.

Sango and Rin walked towards me when out of nowhere Koga swiped in and grabbed me by that hand.

"Would your majesty do the honor of giving me a single dance?"

I looked around not knowing what to say when out of the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha eyeing us.

I shrugged. Why not, he looked like a decent guy. "Of course." I smiled.

He took me to the middle of the dance floor when soft music began playing. Koga guiding me into a soft waltz, he knew the routine perfectly leading me to the slow rhythm of the music.

"It's quite a joyous day when the Princess returns." Koga spoke.

"I suppose, I don't know why they're so happy. They hardly know me."

"Let's just say your return has been quite awaited… Not every day do the people get to have such a beautiful princess return to them." He said as he winked.

I blushed, not quite knowing what to say. I looked around only to notice that several of the guests had begun dancing too, practically taking up the whole floor.

Koga and I danced for a few songs while I in the meantime spied the crowd, stealing a few glimpses of Inuyasha and watching Sango as she danced with Miroku. They were cute.

The music began to stop and the guests ushered off the dance floor. That's when I heard him.

"Out of the way wolf." Spoke a deep voice. "It's my turn to dance with the princess."

"Can't you see she's busy mutt face. Go find Kikyo or another one of your girls to go dance with…" I looked up to find Inuyasha glaring at Koga. He growled as I sensed his and Koga's auras spiking.

"Midoriko told me to dance with her so leave before I have to kick your ass in front of everyone." Inuyasha warned.

Koga rolled his eyes, "Whatever mutt face." He looked at me tenderly "I'll be back Kaguya" and with that he disappeared into the crowd.

I stood there nervously, not knowing what to do as I sheepishly looked at Inuyasha. He scowled at me impatiently.

"C'mon, let's get this over with." He said harshly pulling me to his body.

The music slowly began as the spotlight landed on us. Inuyasha lead me into a waltz more detailed and intricate than the one I had danced with Koga. He danced perfectly, gently weaving me in and out as if he had done so numerous times before. I looked up at him and noticed him scowling in another direction, completely avoiding eye contact as he kept me as much distance away from him as possible. _Way to treat your fiancée_… I thought. He noticed me staring; his scowl turning even deeper if that was possible.

"What's your problem?!" I asked frowning, his gaze turning towards me.

"Shut up wench and just finish the dance."

"Excuse me, what is your deal!? You don't have to act like you hate me!" I said critically.

"Look!" he said harshly causing me to stumble. His tone softened… just slightly

"Do you really want to cause a scene in front of everyone?" he asked.

"Yes if you're going to keep acting like I'm some kind of disease ridden animal!"

"Whatever" he muttered as he rolled his eyes.

We danced in quite for a while and I took it upon myself to examine his features. He had light tan skin that was soft from what I could tell from his hands. His hair was long and white, somewhat resembling snow. His eyes were mesmerizing, a deep gold that seemed to melt me every time I looked at him.

I was caught in a trance when out of the corner of me eye I saw something twitch on his head. I looked up only to find a tiny pair of triangular dog ears peeking out from his head. He caught me staring again.

"What the hell are you looking at wench?!"

I frowned, "You don't have to be so rude! God, I would've expected you to be nicer, especially to your fiancée!"

He tensed up and his eyes turned dark. He looked down at me furiously.

I gulped. "Listen wench" he said harshly, his voice growing furiously low "Everyone else might think that we're this some kind of destine couple, but that couldn't be further from the truth. You and me, we're nothing. I love Kikyo and Kikyo only so don't even think for a second that we're anything more than just dance partners. And don't think you've got anyone fooled. You're not my mate, you're not the future queen, and you sure as hell aren't Kaguya…"

The music slowly came to an end and Inuyasha gave me a small twirl as I turned my head down. He bowed slowly as I curtsied, placing a small kiss on my hand. As the guests slowly returned, I snuck through the crowd and out of the ballroom.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping no one noticed my disappearance.

…..

I ran as fast as I could down the hall and out any door I could find. Inuyasha was right, I wasn't the moon princess and there wasn't any point in prolonging my stay. Before I knew it, I was lost and found myself in what seemed like a garden. I took off my crown and sat myself down on a small marble bench that overlooked the lake.

I didn't know why what Inuyasha said hurt so much. It's not like he was being hurtful, if anything he was telling the truth. I didn't even know him and somehow convinced myself that I was this long lost girl who belonged in his arms. I recalled everything that Inuyasha said and felt it again, the sharp pang.

Deep within my heart came a pain that seared through my body. Tears fell from my eyes and slowly dropped to the floor. I was definitely crazy… here I was crying over a guy I hadn't even known for an hour. I stared out into the distance, admiring the beautiful fireworks that illuminated the night. The Earth, the beautiful Earth stared back at me. I just wanted to go home.

"It isn't safe for a princess to be all alone at night." a voice said from behind me.

I turned quickly, fear evident on my face. Out from the shadows came a young man who resembled Inuyasha. He had long white hair that was bit straighter with skin that was fairer. He had the same golden eyes but his were more stoic and collected. On his checks were two red markings and he wore a black uniform identical to what Inuyasha had.

"Who are you" I sniffed as my voice quivered, tears still evident on my face.

He bowed "I am Prince Sesshomaru, future ruler of the Sun, brother of Prince Inuyasha."

"I thought Inuyasha was the future Sun ruler." I pointed out

"The Sun is divided between the both of us. The larger western portion for myself and the smaller eastern portion to Inuyasha."

My heart panged again as I heard his name.

"Princess, I must ask you to return to the ball. It is unsafe for someone of your status to venture out alone." He said calmly.

I sighed, "Thank you for your concern, but I'd rather stay out here. I'm not one to party much and I would prefer being alone…"

He exhaled softly, "I couldn't help but over hear the conversation between you and my brother."

I stiffened, embarrassed that someone had heard, "Were we really that loud…?"

"No princess, we demons just have oversensitive hearing. I apologize for eavesdropping."

"Personally, I feel the need to apologize for my brother's rash behavior. But I insist that he didn't mean a word. As doubtful as you may be, your departure really did a number on Inuyasha, more than you may think."

I looked at him incredulously.

"We demons don't handle being separated from our mates that easily."

"Demons…" I trembled my heart rate quickening.

"Yes demons." Sesshomaru said "Unlike your Earthly myth, we're not as fearsome as you think. Demons like the Celestial species are similar to humans except with heightened senses and an increased longevity."

"Oh.." I whispered, trying to wrap my head around the whole concept.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bench and stared deeply at the Earth. He paused for a moment admiring the planet as if it held some deep significance. "How's the mortal world like?" he asked genuinely. "I have the unfortunate luck of never having been there. It looks beautiful; my family and the rest of your people have admired it from afar…"

"It's wonderful" I sighed. "It's my home, my life. Everything important to me is back on Earth…" I trailed off.

"And Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked

"What about Inuyasha! It's obvious he has no real concern for me! You heard what he said, I'm just a pest getting in the way of his and Kikyo's relationship…"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Kagome, when you first left, Inuyasha became distressed. He was older, seven to be exact, and understood the situation better. Naturally without his mate, he fell into a mild form of depression. He became very distant and refused to associate with anyone. "

"Inuyasha found solace in Kikyo. She resembled you so much, he formed a bond with her to ease the abandonment he felt. Inuyasha cares for Kikyo but will never truly love her."

"Inuyasha is scared Kagome, he doesn't want to lose you again. That's why he's keeping his distance and staying with Kikyo, he doesn't want to get hurt."

I sighed, taking in what he said "It's just hard. I barley know him and I know it's foolish, but every time I look at him, see him with _her_, it hurts. I just want to run over to him and I have him hold me, to accept me…" I said meekly.

I scoffed, "I've barley meet him and already I'm in love."

"That's the trouble with mate ship Princess, you have no control over what you feel."

I smiled. That's when it sunk it. I looked up at him eyeing him strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I said shaking head "It's just… you called me Kagome. Everyone's been calling me Kaguya tonight, it's just a nice surprise."

"I overheard Midoriko telling my father how you preferred you Earthly name, I only found it suitable to call you by your preference"

I smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome Princess." He bowed "Shall we return inside?"

I looked up towards the balcony and watched the party continue.

"Yes," I smiled, linking my arm with Sesshomaru's as he escorted me inside.

….

The ball was much more enjoyable after our talk. Sesshomaru escorted me back inside, the guests looking eagerly after wondering where I had gone. Princess Rin ran over and tackled him, dragging Sesshomaru onto the dance floor, mentioning something along the lines of her wanting to spend time with her mate…

I hung around Sango for a while and realized how genuinely nice she was. She told me she had a younger brother who I noticed hanging around Shippo, he reminded me of Sota.

"So what's the deal between you and Prince Miroku?" I asked Sango as she turned a furious shade of red.

"Uhh nothing it's just that…"

"C'mon Sango!" Rin shouted from the dance floor. "You can't keep it hidden for long!"

I looked intently at Sango, "He's my fiancé…" she said sheepishly.

My jaw dropped "Then why aren't you spending time with him!" I shouted leading her to where I saw Miroku and Koga conversing.

"Now Kagome, you don't have to take me over! He look's busy."

"No he doesn't!" I urged on. "Go dance with him!" I said pushing her over to him.

I giggled as I saw her nervously talk to him, her cheeks resembling tomatoes. I looked around and frowned slightly.

Rin and Sesshomaru were dancing together looking up at each other lovingly. Sango and Miroku were busy dancing, and Koga and Ayame were sitting together lost in conversation.

Close to the middle of the dance floor were Kikyo and Inuyasha, dancing gracefully as soft music played. Inuyasha snuck a quick glimpse at me as they continued dancing, my mood turning a bit sour. I was about to exist the floor when I felt a light tug on my dress. I turned and noticed it was Prince Shippo playing with his hands and he looked at the floor. He swallowed nervously and looked up, fire in his eyes.

He opened his mouth, "Would your highness have the honor of dancing with me tonight?" Shippo said as he bowed low. I smiled and curtsied slightly, "It would be my honor." I said as we walked onto the floor.

….

The party continued into the late hours of the night. I danced with Shippo and then with Sango, Rin, and eventually Koga who continued to flirt with me. I actually enjoyed myself surprising as that may be. I dance with a few other royals from the neighboring galaxies amusement increasing with every passing moment.

Occasionally, Midoriko would pull me aside to introduce me to arriving guests but most of my time was spent with my new found friends, especially Sango and Rin who I developed a deep friendship with.

We laughed and talked, everyone retelling old memories as we made new ones. The asked me all sorts of questions regarding Earth, how it was like, what there was to do and for once in my entire life, I felt like I belonged, like I was meant to spend my life with these people.

Kikyo and Inuyasha spent the rest of their night together, keeping their distance from the group. Probably because I was there.

The party slowly dwindled down and the guests left one by one until only the servants and a few guests were left. I walked over to Midoriko

"Is it alright if I go to bed now? I'm really tired" I said as I yawned.

"Of course darling" she said leaning over and kissing my check "Just don't get lost, I'll send over a maid to help you get ready." I nodded and left.

I slowly walked up the stairs and down a couple hallways until I saw the familiar route to my room. I walked slowly, my heels clicking loudly and my dress trailing behind me as I approached my door. That's when I saw them, standing outside of Kikyo's door and kissing in a feverish manor. I strolled by them, shoulders back, back straight and my eyes trained before me. I gracefully walked past them and was about to enter my room when I heard Kikyo speak "Did you have fun tonight princess?" she said sarcastically looking at me with an evil glint in her eye. I looked over at Inuyasha who held Kikyo in him arms. I looked at her, not wanting her comment to irritate me.

"More than ever" I cooed as I walked in my room, shutting the door behind me. I took off my shoes and went to the bathroom, scrubbing my face of all the makeup that was on it. I heard the door open and saw Yuko come in, going to my closet and pulling out a simple night gown. She walked over,

"How was the ball?" she asked.

I paused for a moment and then smiled, "Wonderful"

She smiled and took me out of my dress hanging it up while she handed me the night gown. I put it on and took off my shoes, Yuko commencing to put my hair in a long braid. In walked over to my bed and settled myself inside, pulling back the curtains.

"Goodnight Princess" Yuko said turning off the candles as she walked out.

"Goodnight" I softly whispered.

There I lay, recalling the night's events. I smiled. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber. A smile fixed on my face.

….

_Inuyasha POV _

I felt bad for what I had told Kaguya.

All night her face crept its way into my head, guilt enveloping my heart.

After the party, Kikyo and I had departed to her room. I saw Kaguya walk down the hallway looking as happy as ever. I admit I was a bit jealous. I watched as she laughed and enjoyed herself with everyone else, but I had Kikyo, and there was no way I was giving up our relationship.

I don't know why Kikyo held such a great resentment towards Kaguya, I mean it's not like she did anything to us.

"Let's go to my room," Kikyo mumbled after her sister had gone in her room.

I walked in and shut the door, proceeding to take my clothes off.

After this night, I needed relieving and Kikyo new that.

She walked over to me "What's wrong baby?" she said kissing me tenderly.

I lightly kissed her back, "Nothing" I muttered, "I'm just tired."

She frowned, "Too tired for this?" she said dropping the robe that covered her.

My eyes scanned over her body, the faint light coming from her balcony illuminating her skin.

I pressed my body against her, my hands roaming over her body, memorizing every crevice. I led her over to the bed and pushed her on it. I got on top of her, passionately kissing her as she worked on my pants.

Out of all the times we've had sex, it was different this time. It didn't fell right. I had my eyes trained on Kikyo, watching her writhe underneath me as I pumped in and out of her in a steadfast motion.

I climaxed quickly not letting out a single noise as Kikyo quickly followed suit, moaning out my name. I pulled out of her and laid myself on the bed. She turned over a kissed me quickly,

"Goodnight" she said as she quickly fell asleep.

I lay awake, my mind racing with thoughts.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to Kikyo's dresser. I pulled out a pair of my pants that I kept in there, pulling them over my bare legs. I walked out to the balcony, taking in a deep breath.

I was being ridiculous. I loved Kikyo, at least I thought I did. Something in my heart made me question our entire relationship. I was out there for about an hour, just alone with my thoughts when a small creak caught my attention. I walked back into Kikyo's room and heard the door next to hers open.

Kaguya was up and I was curious. I heard her quietly pad across the floor as she passed Kikyo's room. I opened the door quietly preventing any noise from escaping.

She quickly walked down the hallway, silently turning a corner. I trailed behind her following her sweet scent, my mind questioning her actions.

I followed her until we approached the Celestial Chamber. I hid in the shadows as she quickly looked back, scanning the hall for another presence. She turned back, opening the door as she gently crept inside.

_What the hell was she doing?_ I thought. The chamber was off limits, everyone knew that. Only Midoriko was allowed inside. She didn't even let Kikyo in there.

I followed suit, going inside quietly as I watched Kaguya kneel over the sacred fountain, peering into the water. She raised her hand and leaned it towards the water when I spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said.

She squeaked, jumping in placed as I smirked. She turned around quickly, hers eyes scanning the room until they landed on me. I stepped forward and walked over to her, staring her down as her eyes stared sheepishly back. They turned angry.

"Why are you following me!" she shouted frowning.

"I asked first wench. You shouldn't even be in here in the first place."

She looked confused, "Really? I came in here early with Midoriko…" she shook her head "What I do is none of your business!" she said standing up poking my bare chest.

I growled. I don't know why but everything she did seemed to annoy me.

"You idiot! Everyone knows that only the Queen's allowed in here, no trespassers allowed!"

"Oh ya! Well then why are you in here!" she retorted.

I stuttered "Well I um…"

"Exactly." She said tuning around, walking back to the fountain.

"Well I wouldn't be in here if your dumb ass hadn't decided to break basic rules."

She turned around quickly "What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled.

I stopped instantly, shocked.

"I haven't even been here a day and all you've been doing is acting like a dick to me. What the hell did I do to you asshole!? I don't even fucking know you!" she shouted getting in my face.

I growled and pinned her against the closest wall, "Don't you dare talk to me like that again. I don't fucking care if you're future queen or not, nobody talks to me like that." I growled.

I looked down only to see pure alarm on her face.

"Get off me!" she yelled squirming in my grasp to no avail.

A large snap echoed in the room.

She slapped me, and it hurt like hell. I raised my hand and touched my tender cheek. She managed to escape my grasp and stood a few feet. Kaguya turned to face me and I froze, she was crying... Furious eyes stared me down as a gentle flow of tears fell from them.

I felt like cringing.

"I wanted to see my family…" she said softly.

"What" I whispered.

"My god damn family!" she shouted. My ears pressed against my skull.

"All I wanted to do was see them." She spat out furiously.

"Kaguya I'm sorr-"

"My name isn't Kaguya!" she roared. "It's KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"

I stood there silently.

"Whatever." She muttered. "It's not like you care." She said turning around.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." I blurted out. She looked at me furiously

"Don't you dare say that." She said venomously. "Don't talk to me again, mate or not I don't need you in my life."

My heart let out a sharp pang and I momentarily saw her flinch.

I stood quietly. My inner demon aching to go and comfort my distraught mate.

Sadness enveloped Kagome's expression as she quickly slunk out of the room, leaving me alone in the dark to completely question what I had done.

…..

Ok so I know that I left out Saturn and Uranus but I honestly have no clue who to portray them as ._. Yes! I do consider Pluto a planet so spare me the criticism! I know Inuyasha acted like a total jerk in this chapter, but he does have a very serious relationship with Kikyo and how would you act in his situation. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews and advice, they make me happy :3

Au revoir!

-Miss Archon


	4. Story Update

In regards to A Yearning Heart I must sadly say that I will no longer continue to write this story. I know, it's real bitch move on my part, I'm just not generally happy with the direction the story's going in. If any of you wish to continue this story on my behalf, feel free to as long as you credit me when necessary. I will tackle this story again (maybe in the upcoming months) and make it more realistic, possibly adding more darker themes to the plot (stay posted). To all those I have disappointed, I'm genuinely sorry, but if you check my profile in a couple months you might find yourself surprise. As always I wish you the best, stay sexy.

-Miss Archon


End file.
